User talk:AlixeTiir
Welcome to my talk page I did some cleaning, and I have a request: If you're adding a message to this page, please add it under a new category heading so your message doesn't mingle with messages that aren't part of the same topic. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you put some paragraphs on this pasta. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Link Walls of text are very hard to read. I would do it myself but kinda busy at the moment. Also was that pasta about me? Since you are doing pastas on users on hear suchs as Bill ect ect. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 04:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I can make one about you. I just need to think about what I can do with your name. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:09, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's a work in progress...I'll get back to you on it! Oddstranger 08:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh, you actually read my profile page? Thanks man~! Daltsch 16:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being a admin :) Sloshedtrain 22:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you, good sir. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 22:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Jupiter's Spell and I'm having a lot of issues posting my story that looks normal, and it says you edited it but when i went to the new page half of my story was missing. I'm not sure how to fix this, if i uploaded it wrong or what i can do, this is my first time attempting to upload a story. i'm a little confused. hope you can help me, sorry for the trouble! -juniper I will see what I can do. Try to edit your story to include everything, and then I'll see if I can fix any weirdness. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 18:29, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Since you're an administrator, or so you've led me to believe, can you delete my page called The Military, I don't know why I wrote it and put it here. That would be a huge help. Thanks, Stay Puft 16:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft I have deleted that page for you. Best Regards -- Bill9929 (talk) 17:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) i voted Bill9929 (talk) 22:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wanted to say thanks for making the effort to make a poll template.Admiralsakaruchi 22:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) sure thing, thanks again for the info re: categories and page listings, i hate to admit it but i probably would never have thought to add those on my own :P SolisV 19:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Y U NO COME ON CHAT NO MOAR?????????? Bill9929 (talk) 00:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been meaning to, but my mind has trouble holding memories within it. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) omg yo Obama's looking mad cute in that pic SamiiSuffocate 20:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC)SamiiSuffocate He's the sexxiest undead president alive AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 23:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking more like a barge, but only because I ran out of vehicles to make the admins into, other than trains. MooseJuice 04:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No real reason. I was just sick of not having a face drawn on it. If I every get the chance, I'll make the next one HAPPEH. MooseJuice 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Are you on the dude who vandalized it? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 02:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone vandalized it?! AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You took a snapshot of it. Like I said before it was like "LOL I SUCK DICK" or something on the L section. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 17:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of which... I plan on writing a 'Mr. Pengy' pasta to go on here. Any idea what the story should be about? You're good with those username pastas. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 05:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I demand a pasta as well Tiir I mean i want a userpasta not the guy above me i'm still getting used to the wikis controls Slendermane 23:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) My pasta isn't that much like the AVGN episode. Michael Myers doesn't show up, I didn't have the Texas Chainsaw game, I didn't buy it from a hick for f-r-e-e-e free... Just because Halloween is involved doesn't mean it's the same thing. Stay Puft 17:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft HAPPEH BIRFDAY!!! Well... happy happy happy from all of us to you... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) To annoy people who can't br. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 17:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, just wondering why you flagged my creepypasta for deletion. I wasn't breaking any rules and it wasn't a troll pasta either. Please get back to me on that. :)Pellyeve93 20:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC)parafriend for life Chat Okay,so i said something a little inappropiate...BIG DEAL,often times when your bored out of your mind and you feel that the chat gets alittle slow,you may sometimes blert out random things and im pretty sure you'd do the same thing as well.We're all humans we make mistakes so, if you can just let me back in the chat, ill TRY not to say anything that might....upset you.(?) please and thank you. from jet89 : ^^^YOU WERE KICKBANNED TWICE AND I KICKBANNED YOU AGAIN. THREE STRIKES AND YOU'RE OUT. YOU JUST WILL NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON. 21:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I am a brony myself. Here's my YouTube account for proof! Proof. "I just don't know what wen't wrong!"-Derpy Hooves 15:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Not even sure. Since you Americans are not clearly alone that is stuck with the mainstream radio, but clearly we do have music of DnB and Dubstep. In the UK, dubstep is more popular and also do you know DnB? \iint 22:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC)